Why, Hello
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Juvia was so not prepared to draw a goddess for her art class, much less a nude one. [art student au]


Title: Why, _Hello_

Summary: Juvia was so not prepared to draw a goddess for her art class, much less a nude one. [art student au]

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

AN: Written for the prompt: I'm an art student and we're doing realistic drawing's in class, I was prepared for the fruit bowl and the pair of shoes but then yOU WALKED THROUGH THE DOOR, STRIPPED, SAT ON A STOOL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM AND I FELL OFF MY CHAIR BECAUSE HOLY FUCK. Originally posted to tumblr but cross posted to here because this site needs more Juvana on it.

* * *

Juvia was _not_ prepared for this. Then again, she probably would've been prepared had she read her class syllabus a bit closer.

Not that she had thought she had to. After all, she has been taking art classes for years and the outline never changed. Especially not beginner/intermediate classes like this that were required to get to the higher levels.

So really, how the hell was Juvia ever supposed to expect that college would require her to draw a _goddess_.

Juvia's cheeks heated up as she ran her eyes up and down the model's form. The woman's smooth tan skin was laced with gorgeous tribal tattoos, the dark ink and her dark blue dress making her skin look like polished bronze. Her bright eyes flicked around the room, her lips pulling into a soft smirk as she eyed all of Juvia's classmates. Her eyes briefly met with Juvia's, them flicking away before Juvia could smile. Juvia tried to hide her frown of disappointment, instead admiring the way the woman's glossy, dark brown curls gleamed under the light.

The professor clapped to get the class's attention and Juvia reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the goddess. "Okay class, we're moving onto realistic drawings. Now," the professor said, her chest puffing out as she scowled. "A lot of students have been whining about the difficulty level - or lack of - of our previous drawing subjects. So, I asked Miss Alberona if she was willing to help out."

A small snort interrupted the professor's speech. Juvia's eyes snapped towards the goddess.

Miss Alberona grinned. "Sorry Professor."

The professor rolled her eyes, amusement obvious in her tone. "Yes, yes, so _Cana_ offered to help me out. I hope this presents a challenge so all of you would stop whining. Now, I know clothes are hard to draw…"

A ruffling sound interrupted the professor's speech and Juvia's head snapped around, her eyes growing wide with shock.

Cana had just finished pulling off her dress, tossing her curls back. She ruffled them slightly, mussing them up _wonderfully_ , before dropping the dress and reaching behind her back to undo her bra.

The professor cleared her throat but, Juvia couldn't tear her eyes away as Cana shimmied her underwear down her legs. "As I was saying, I know clothes are hard to draw. That's why we'll be starting with nude drawings. Get to it when Cana's finished setting up."

Cana stepped out of her underwear and looked up, her bright eyes meeting Juvia's. Cana winked.

Juvia felt the blood rush to her head, making her dizzy. The next second, Juvia's chair had gone missing and she crashed to the floor.

Juvia squeaked as the professor came around to her table. "Everything alright here?"

Juvia coughed, her cheeks now burning from humiliation. A guy laughed even louder and Juvia could feel her ears start to burn. "Sorry professor, Ju-Juvia had dropped a pen and fell when reaching for it."

The professor raised her eyebrow but dropped the issue, turning on her heel and walking back to the front of the class. Juvia got back into her seat with as little fuss as possible, her stomach twisting at the giggles still going around the room. She braved a quick peek from underneath her bangs at Cana but, Cana was currently glaring at someone towards Juvia's right. Juvia sat up slightly and followed Cana's glare to the boy who had laughed at her earlier. A small smile tugged at Juvia's lips and she grabbed her sketchbook with a bit more ease.

Juvia couldn't help but admire Cana as she started the outline. Cana was completely at ease surrounded by strangers, her crossed legs and long curls providing the barest hint of modesty. She had twisted so that several of her tattoos were visible, the dark lines swirling up and down her side, making Juvia's fingers itch at the prospect of drawing them. Cana was surprisingly good at holding still even as she chatted with the professor, only her gold belly button piercing flashing occasionally as she laughed.

The class time didn't register with Juvia as she drew, painstakingly capturing as many details as she could. She was frowning at the drawing's eyes when the professor clapped her hands to let everyone know class was over. Juvia's frown deepened because she hadn't been able to capture the sparkle in Cana's eyes on paper and she flicked her eyes up in hopes of getting one last look at Cana. But, the stool was already empty and Juvia sighed down at her drawing in disappointment.

"I think it looks great."

Juvia jumped at the husky voice coming from over her shoulder, nearly falling off her chair again when she came face to face with Cana. Cana smiled warmly, holding out her hand. "May I?"

Juvia handed over her sketchbook, the slightest feeling of trepidation churning in her stomach. She licked her lips as Cana sat down in the vacated seat next to her (fully clothed by now, Juvia really wasn't sure whether she was grateful or upset about that).

Cana's dark eyes traced over the paper, her lips twisted into a soft smile. Juvia nibbled her lip as she gathered up her supplies with half a mind, anxiously waiting for Cana's opinion.

Cana laughed and handed Juvia's sketchbook back. "I'm gorgeous, aren't I?"

Juvia paused before laughing. "Juvia's pretty sure you're supposed to say Juvia drew you prettier than you really are."

Cana shrugged and stood up. She grinned down at Juvia. "Oh please, I don't do cheese. I prefer actual facts like we're gorgeous and you're talented." She held out her hand. "As for official introductions, I'm Cana."

Juvia grinned, grabbing Cana's hand. "Juvia's pleased to meet you. You're a wonderful model."

Cana cocked her head to the side, a smile still pulling at her lips. "Thanks." She walked around Juvia, pausing a few feet away to look over her shoulder. She waved jauntily. "See ya around, Juvia."

Juvia grinned and waved back, hastily gathering up the rest of her supplies in hopes of maybe catching Cana on the way out. Juvia grabbed her sketchbook and flipped the pages back over, making a small slip of paper flutter out. Juvia bent over to grab it and grinned. There was a phone number scrawled along the top, accompanied with a message.

 _Call me if you ever need a model gorgeous._


End file.
